Hamtaro Lost Episode: Bye-Q Hamtaro
I'm a big fan of Hamtaro. I remember watching episodes of Hamtaro back when I was a kid. So, one day, I was at home watching some slice of life anime, which was Mitsuboshi Colors, until a postman from Taiwan, known as Lin Xiaoping (林小平), stopped at my house and sent a package. I decided to open the package and inside was something that I could not explain. It was a Hamtaro DVD. The title was just "Tottoko Hamutaro" in Japanese with the DVD Video logo on two sides, with no Hamtaro and his friends whatsoever, just on a white background. There were no names or anything, but I decided to open the case and I saw a CD with a text written with a marker saying "BYE-Q HAMTARO". I put the CD onto the DVD player and I watched it. The Hamtaro anime intro played, but the theme song sounded a bit strange and eerie. It sounded like G Major, which made my heart jump the second it played. After the intro was done, the title card was shown, but, strangely enough, there was no text. I was a bit creeped out, and there is no music luckily. Soon after that, the episode begins. I see Hamtaro having fun with his friends, such as Bijou, Sandy, Lapis, Lazuli, Stan, Maxwell, Cappy, Oxnard and Dexter, in the caged arena in nighttime. Hamtaro happily went "Wheeeee! This is fun!". It made me go "Aww! That's super adorable!", until Bijou's head suddenly bulges up and explodes, killing her. I gasped. Hamtaro gasps and he says "Bijou! It's Hokuto Shin Ken!". Was this related to Fist of the North Star? Don't think so. Anyway, Hamtaro says "Sandy, Lapis, Lazuli, Stan, Maxwell, Cappy, Oxnard and Dexter! Bijou's head bulged up and exploded! Get her to the ambulance!". His friends' faces look like they were half-dead, which angers Hamtaro and he yells "What are you Hammos waiting for?! Get Bijou to the ambulance!". His friends suddenly fall over, dead. A darkened and dark blue-tinted man appears by fading in. I asked to myself "What is that man doing here?". He walks slowly into the arena. It is, of course, the Shadow Figure (影法師 Kagebōshi), as the white noise and the dramatic orchestral music are heard in the background. I thought the man was going to be Kenshiro, but it doesn't happen. Hamtaro schemingly says "Well, this is a change. A man who's responsible of the killing of my friends and is in a hurry to go to hell.". The Shadow Figure charges up his power which rips away his shirts while yelling. I don't mind if horror characters charge up their powers. Hamtaro clasps his face in shock and says "Gasp-P! It's the Shadow Figure with his power!" and the Shadow Figure points at Hamtaro as he says "Hamtaro... you deserve a new one thing: Death!". Hamtaro replies "Come on!". The attack begins as flames on Hamtaro's eyes appear. He jumps up and he sticks his arm out to the side, successfully slashing the Shadow Figure's chest. He then leaps up to try and attack from above, but the Shadow Figure is ready for him. As his opponent lands in front of him, he hits the latter's hands. The music abruptly stops. Hamtaro's hands explode, then he screams and stomps his foot. He walks backwards, as the Shadow Figure says "It was not used to opponents, who, like you, could fight back.". Hamtaro yells while he makes another attempt to attack, but as the short dramatic music (which was composed by Nozomi Aoki, as this sounds like something out of an 80's horror movie to me) plays, the Shadow Figure vaults over him and then strikes his knees directly into his spine. Hey, that's called "animal abuse"! >:( Hamtaro: What's up?! I can't move! What have you done?! The Shadow Figure: I ruptured certain power points. Not only you're helpless, but you'll be dead in another 30 seconds. Hamtaro: No, you can't! The Shadow Figure: It's very simple. Your body will pull until it breaks your spine in half. In... 20 seconds. Hamtaro: Wait! Help me! I beg you please! The Shadow Figure: How many of these hamsters beg for mercy? Hamtaro: I don't want to die! The Shadow Figure: Too bad. Give the devil my regards. away, leaving Hamtaro inside With just 10 seconds left, Hamtaro begs to be spared while saying "Please! Don't leave me like this! I can't sit in! I can do whatever I want! I can't die like this! God will save me!" and he dies. Poor Hamtaro. He's one of my favorite cute characters. :( The Shadow Figure leaves the arena and walks to the camera. He says "For those whores and Hamtaro fans who watched this episode will go to the other fool that watched this.". He points at the camera and he says "You are already dead.". I yelled "WHAT?!" to a TV. As the high-pitched sound is heard, the camera stretches, breaking itself with a lot of blood and suddenly cutting to black as the classic 80's Hokuto no Ken/Fist of the North Star anime exploding sound effect is heard. Drops of blood fall and drip on a black screen to reveal the Japanese text translating to "Goodbye, Hamtaro... and you're next.". You can't tell me that I'm next when every text says "You're next". The only credits are "Music by Motoyoshi Iwasaki" and "© 1995-2005 Kenshiro Production" in Japanese. What? "Music by Motoyoshi Iwasaki"? More like "Music by Nozomi Aoki". I ejected the DVD and destroyed it using a sledgehammer. I had nightmares and horrifying memories about this DVD. If you find a copy of this DVD, just destroy it or stay away from it. Category:Hamtaro Category:Lost Episodes Category:DVD Category:Messages In Different Languages